


Home

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: He lived for a few weeks at Shiro’s and Curtis’ house until he found an apartment for himself and Cosmo, not far away from his friends and the Galaxy Garrison.So it was no surprise that he started as a flight instructor at the Garrison, working side by side with Lance. They hadn’t talked a lot to each other since the war had ended and Keith went on humanitarian missions with the Blade, but they easily found back into their usual banter and teasing.They grew together as friends and soon they developed a deeper bond, sharing a life and a home. They found trust and unconditional love in each other.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the drabble for the third prompt of Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Home"
> 
> This drabble really has a special place in my heart, it was so much fun to write it and I may have shed a tear at the end myself. Have some wholesome dads, trying to make everything right for their pretty little angel.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

After the war had ended, Keith had been on humanitarian missions with the Blade to help build up the planets, that had been destroyed under the control of the Galra. But as the universe had calmed down, Kolivan decided that Keith had done enough duty to help, so they’d sent him back to earth to settle down, maybe find a partner and start a family. 

He lived for a few weeks at Shiro’s and Curtis’ house until he found an apartment for himself and Cosmo, not far away from his friends and the Galaxy Garrison.

So it was no surprise that he started as a flight instructor at the Garrison, working side by side with Lance. They hadn’t talked a lot to each other since the war had ended and Keith went on humanitarian missions with the Blade, but they easily found back into their usual banter and teasing.

They grew together as friends and soon they developed a deeper bond, sharing a life and a home. They found trust and unconditional love in each other.

After a few more years, they got married and decided, they wanted to have their own little family and adopt a child. They went through hard times, but finally, after two more years of waiting and hoping, fighting and lots of paperwork, they got the notice that they were accepted and soon after they met her.

A four year old girl with brown, sunkissed skin, sparkling green eyes and the cutest shy smiles Keith has ever seen. 

Her name was Isabel.

It was love at first sight for both men, as the cute little girl, hiding behind the caretaker’s legs peeked her head out and looked at them with her big green eyes. As Lance smiled at her, she hid away again and Keith saw it in his eyes.

The certainty and the fondness were clearly written amongst them.

They had several playdates with her, the first two were kind of stiff, both men sitting on the floor, trying to get her to play together with her toys, but Isabel was just sitting on a small chair, hugging her stuffed bunny tight to her chest. 

The third meeting started off the same until Lance noticed that she was constantly staring at Keith’s long hair, tied up into a low and messy ponytail. Lance asked her, if she wanted to take a closer look at it and she nodded shyly, standing up from her chair, walking slowly towards them. She stopped in front of Keith, her bunny still in her arms, as she spoke quietly.

“C-can I please braid your hair, mister?”

Keith melted at her soft words, so shy and polite and his smile was fond and warm as he nodded and croaked. “Yes, of course you can.”

As he looked to the side a few minutes later, Isabel’s fingers gingerly working through the strands of his hair, he saw Lance, his gaze fond, a small smile on his lips and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He reached out and intertwined their hands, squeezing them lightly and his heart swelled with emotions, his chest feeling too tight.

Saying goodbye to her that day was the hardest part.

And then the day came.

The caretakers agreed that they were matching and Isabel had agreed to go with them, too. It was December, the first snow had already fallen and the streets and houses were decorated with colorful and bright christmas lights and figures.

Lance was so nervous, he nearly lost it. He had to stop on their way to the orphanage and ask Keith to drive. As they arrived there, Isabel was already sitting on a chair in the hallway, holding her stuffed bunny tight in her arms and a small suitcase standing on the floor beside her. As she noticed them, she got up and greeted them with a wave of her tiny hand. 

She was wearing a cute baby blue dress, her chocolate brown hair was neatly braided to the side, tied up with a small blue bow at the end. Keith’s heart swelled again with affection but it was slightly dulled by the fact that she hadn’t smiled once since they first met her. 

She was always frowning and as they’d talked about it earlier, Lance just laughed and said, that Keith had been the same when they first met as teenagers and to give her time to warm up to them.

After they’d finished all the paperwork and were ready to leave, Keith held out his hand for her to take, but she walked past him without taking it and his heart broke a little. But he reminded himself to take it slow, that she needed time to adjust and get used to this new situation. So he straightened his posture and took Lance’s hand instead, smiling happily at him.

The drive to their apartment was quiet. Lance asked her twice, if everything was ok and she just nodded briefly. As they finally arrived, they guided her inside and as they were taking off their coats and scarfs, Cosmo came walking by, carefully approaching her. 

Keith was once more stunned at how understanding he was, as Cosmo waited a few feet away from her, his eyes locking with Keith’s, as if asking for permission to walk further.

“This is Cosmo, he’s a space wolf. He can blink himself and others wherever he wants. And he’s very friendly. You don’t need to be afraid of him.” Keith said, as he got down on one knee beside the little girl.

She looked at him and asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Can I pet him?”

Keith gave her a warm smile and said. “You can ask him, he will show you.”

Her gaze fell on the fluffy space wolf and that was all it took for him to take the few steps towards her and nudging her hand gently with his snout, reassuring her to pet him. She slowly lifted her arm and started stroking his fur lightly, her eyes sparkling in awe, as she said. “His fur is so soft.”

Keith and Lance exchanged happy smiles and fond gazes.

“Yes, he’s a good, fluffy boy, right buddy?” Lance said, ruffling Cosmo’s fur, now kneeling himself on the other side of Isabel. Cosmo waggled his tail happily and huffed once in approval.

Lance then turned to Isabel and said. “Would you like to see your room? I can show it to you, if it’s ok for you.”

She nodded and as Lance got up, she followed him down the hallway, Lance carrying her small suitcase for her. 

Keith stroked Cosmo’s fur softly, as he muttered. “I really hope, she warms up a little and likes to decorate the christmas tree.”

Cosmo nudged his snout against his cheek, as if trying to tell him, it would all be ok. He waggled his tail and Keith chuckled low. 

“Yeah, buddy. I’m sure, she’ll like it. I just want her to feel at home.”

Lance soon came back with the small toddler and Keith’s heart made a happy jump in his chest, as he saw her little hand, cupped by the bigger hand of his husband and his fond and wide smile, as they both walked into the living room. Isabel stopped a few steps later, her eyes growing big, staring in awe at the huge but still undecorated christmas tree in front of her.

Keith smiled at her and placed on of the boxes with the decorations beside the tree, while he explained. “We already bought the christmas tree earlier this year and we were thinking of waiting for you to help us decorate it. What do you think? You wanna help us?”

She nodded frantically and walked towards him, dragging Lance after her. He laughed heartily and let it happen. Keith felt giddy and warm, as they started to rummage around the boxes, picking one piece after another and letting Isabel put the ones she chose on the lower part of the tree and they decorated the upper half.

As the tree was sparkling and blinking with colorful lights, christmas ornaments and other decorations, Lance announced. “And now there’s only the star missing on the top. Isabel, would you like to put it on, sweetie?”

“Yes please,” she answered.

Keith picked up the glittering silver star and held it out for her to grab. She took it into her tiny hands and Keith asked. “Do you want me to help you reach the top?”

Isabel gave him a brief nod as an answer and stretched both arms up, so he cupped her in his arms and lifted her gently higher. He watched her, as she neatly draped the star on top of the tree and slowly let her down again, still holding her in his arms. 

Her gaze was fixed on the big christmas tree, captured by the blinking lights, reflecting in her big green eyes, making them sparkle beautifully. 

"You did a great job! Now it looks perfect," Keith said quietly and as she turned to look at him, he noticed a small, barely there smile on her lips as she said. "I like it, it looks beautiful!" 

Keith’s own smile grew wider and a wave of warmth started spreading through his body. He nudged her nose with his index finger and chuckled low, as he answered. “Yes, it really is and it’s all your doing!”

Isabel shifted slightly in his arms, turning her gaze away and knitted her eyebrows briefly, before she said, voice small and shy.

“You’re so nice. I like your house.”

She shifted once again, looked at Lance, her eyes glassy and a small pout on her lips.

“And I like you.” Then she turned back to look at Keith, prodding a small finger lightly at his shoulder. “And you, too...  _ and your hair _ !”

Keith was startled at the sudden confession of the beautiful girl in his arms and as his brain slowly began to process what she’d said, he heard her whisper.

“Can I stay here… forever?”

Keith’s heart melted at her question, he felt like the happiest man in the whole wide universe, holding a delicate and precious treasure in his arms. He felt the emotions bubbling up, overwhelming him, washing over him in waves, as his eyes began to prickle and he felt himself tear up, as he choked out. 

“Yes! Yes of course you can stay!”

Isabel smiled wide and happy for the very first time, since they met her and Lance cooed quietly beside his husband and Keith felt the tears run down his cheeks in hot streams.

Tears of happiness and joy.

The precious little girl,  _ his daughter Isabel _ , leaned forward, wrapped her small arms tightly around his neck and whispered.

“It’s ok, you don’t need to cry.”

Keith huffed a laugh and felt Lance’s warm body pressing against his side, wrapping them both up in a tight hug, placing a soft kiss against his temple and Keith felt warm and happy and giddy, as his husband said.

_ “Welcome home, Isabel.” _


End file.
